1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for release and directed delivery of explosive devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a missile-borne grenade delivered by a release unit providing directed explosive force at a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hand-released grenade, missile and munition packages are well known in warfare (hereinafter referred to as “explosive unit” or “grenade”). Typically the explosive unit and any associated delivery device(s) are used to attack target structures such as buildings, bunkers and other fortifications before entry by infantry. Prior explosive units generally detonated upon impact with a target structure.
One example of a prior hand-launched grenade having a delay fuse is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,091, issued to S. H. Israels and S. Kosonocky and assigned to the U.S. Army. The explosive hand grenade includes an interior chamber having high explosive material therein, and a fuse having a spring mechanism for delay of ignition of an internal booster charge which results in detonation of the high explosive material within the interior chamber. Upon detonation, the hand-launched grenade shell expands equally in all directions to assert force against targets in a circumference of the target zone. The hand-launched grenade does not include a mechanism to direct explosive forces in a preferred direction against a target structure.
An example of a mechanical hand grenade launcher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,089, issued to J. P. Ward and assigned to the U.S. Army. The hand grenade launcher includes an open launching end and an internal spring which is released for propelling the hand grenade to a target area. The mechanical hand grenade launcher does not include the capability to propel a hand grenade in a preferred orientation for impact and detonation against a target surface of a building, bunker, or other fortification typically found in urban warfare.
For grenade or missile applications directed at hardened target structures, repetitive detonations of separately packaged, multiple explosive charges have been utilized. Prior applications include one explosive charge detonated upon target impact with a second explosive charge being directed at the target by a delayed release from a launcher, thus providing repetitive explosions at the target structure. If a prior grenade or missile launcher does not provide adequate time delay or accuracy for delivery between first, second, and additional missiles to the target structure, either due to miscalculations by operator, malfunctions in software controlling the launcher, or movement of the launcher or the target, the additional missiles may not acquire and detonate at the target in close succession to maximize damage to the target structure.
An improved release device is needed to maintain a preferred orientation for a grenade during flight, to maximize accuracy for target impact, and to achieve a directed release of sequential explosive forces after target impact to attain penetration and/or destruction of the target.